Truth About The Demon Emporer
by BlackQueen0896
Summary: C.C provides Nunnally with the answers she had been seeking and she shares them with the others.


**The Truth about the Demon Emperor**

**By:BlackQueen0896**

**Hey!**

**I just recently finished watching Code Geass for the nth time and thought of doing this story. This idea is probably not original but I have stumbled upon one or two stories with the same idea.**

**Well, before we begin I must warn you that English is not my first language so bear with me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Prologue**

A soft sigh escaped Nunnally's soft lips as her newly opened eyes swallowed the beautiful sight of rose bushes that lined around the garden. She was sitting in her wheel chair sipping a cup of tea in the care of Sayoko, her trusted maid. Sayoko had taken care of not only her but her big brother as well. Just thinking about Lelouch made her heart burst in to a thousand pieces, her mind couldn't comprehend what truly happened. In his last moments she had seen what he truly did and she would do anything just to spend more time with her beloved brother. She had hurt him by calling him a demon and he had just taken it in with a smile till the last moment.

She didn't want to live in a world where he wasn't with her. It had been only two months since Zero, the masked hero had freed the world from the clutches of Lelouch vi Britannia but Nunnally didn't know how she would be able to move on. The past months had been really hard. She was named the next Empress of Holy Britannina and they were all moving towards the future. She had met the Black Knights and had gotten to know Kallen and the others better. But, nobody could fill the large hole that was left by the death of her brother. Cornellia, Schneizel and other siblings were rather accepting and treated her well. Most did.

This was the gentle world she wished for but it felt rather incomplete without many people she wanted to share it with. She wasn't foolish, she knew that if you want something you have to pay for it. Nothing came free in life, but she couldn't help but feel like she should have been able to save all those lives that were taken to create this peace.

"Miss Nunnally", the gentle and smooth voice of Sayoko reached her ears shattering her never ending cycle of thoughts. Sayoko was her caretaker or maid but she was also someone that Nunnally had come to look up to, like a second mother.

"Yes, Sayoko", Nunnally acknowledging her mother figure fixing her violet eyes on the light blue paper crane on the glass table in front of her. It reminded her of big brother and the Japanese saying, " If you fold a thousand cranes, your wish will come true." Was her wish worth all the lives lost?

"You have a visitor", those words made Nunnally to turn her head towards Sayoko who was smiling down at her with her usual calm smile giving nothing.

"Who is it?", she inquired curiously. If it was one of her siblings or Zero, Sayoko would have let them in but now since she didn't give a name Nunnally was interested.

"Well, I think it should be a surprise, Miss Nunnally", Sayoko replied gently smiling and Nunnally could see amusement in her kind eyes. She may be crippled but her observation skills were top-notch. She was Lelouch's sister after all.

"Of course. I'll meet them," Nunnally agreed because Sayoko must trust this visitor enough to bring them in.

"Thank you, Miss Nunnally," Sayoko bowed before turning her back to Nunnally towards a tree that stood in a corner. Nunnally tilted her head in divine interest as somebody walked out from behind the tree's shadow.

From the shadows emerged a girl dressed in a white dress with red and green frill's along the skirt (the one C.C wears at the end of Episode 25 in R2) her light green hair pulled into a plait loose strands framing her forehead. Her most eye catching feature were her cold, golden eyes that were now staring right at Nunnally giving nothing away.

"Nice to see you again, Nunnally", the beautiful girl in front of greeted her in a monotonous voice before coming forward and placing a pink paper crane right next to her blue one.

Nunnally's big violet eyes landed on the origami lying innocently on the glass table before gazing back at the amber eyes that were now regarding with amusement.

"Nice to finally see you Lady C.C", Nunnally greeted the stranger with a smile. Sayoko had described C.C's features after they first met and her other senses remembered the familiar feeling of the woman who had spent her time making paper origami while she explained about a contract her brother had made with her.

"You are truly his sister", C.C replied taking a seat on the empty chair opposite to her as Sayoko placed a cup of tea in front of her. C.C stared at the cup of tea before turning to Sayoko, "Can I have two pizzas, instead?"

Nunnally chuckled. Sayoko and Kallen had shared their past memories with her and they hadn't failed to mention C.C's obsession for pizza.

"As you wish, Lady C.C"

Sayoko replied before she bowed and left the two. She already knew what she had to order. During, her time helping master Lelouch as emperor she had ordered pizzas for Lady C.C.

"I know that you want to know the truth," C.C spoke first breaking the silence as the wind made the strands on her forehead drift away making a red Geass sigil visible before the strands settled back down obstructing it from view.

"The truth?", Nunnally asked hesitantly already knowing what truth she was seeking.

"Yes, I could give it to you because I owe him that much. He wouldn't want to see you stuck in the past because he would want you to move on. He wouldn't want me to present the truth to you but I think it will help you move on", the amber eyed beauty spoke in a careless tone but Nunnally could see barely concealed guilt, pain and love in those deep eyes.

Nunnally nodded he head almost unconsciously. The truth she was searching for the past two months was right in front of her, she didn't want to keeping doubting everything her brother did.

C.C. opened that bag that she had carried with her along with her beloved cheese kun who sat on her lap. She placed a couple of disks on the table before getting up.

"What are these?", Nunnally asked curiosly as she grabbed both the disks.

"The truth," C.C answered shrugging as she got up and walked towards the exit carrying cheese kun and the bag with her just as Sayoko returned with two large pizza boxes.

"Good bye, Nunnally," C.C gave one last wave before leaving with the pizza boxes.

"Good Bye, C.C", Nunnally whispered as she stared at the disks which were lying on the table almost looking mockingly at her.

"Miss Nunn—"

"Sayoko, can you please inform Zero to gather the black Knights I have something rather important to tell", Nunnally cut Sayoko off in an urgent voice.

"Yes, Miss Nunnally", Sayoko replied gently before taking Nunnally's hands in her as a token of support.

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Ashford Academy, Japan**

The gymnasium of the Ashford Academy was filled with people mostly consisted of the Black Knights who were subjected to the truth about Geass. Zero had requested all their presence for a meeting without providing much further details. The said leader was absent while they were soon joined by Schneizel el Britannia, the second prince of Britannia and now he is an adviser of Zero. No body truly understood how Schneizel decided to side with Zero, may be since he was responsible for the death of Lelouch, but they were glad to have Schneizel by their side rather than against them. Many people were curious over the current identity of Zero. But, whoever it was they were rather thankful for a new start. Following Schneizel was Cornelia li Britannia, Zero, Nunnally vi Britannia, Kallen Kōzuki and Kaname Ohgi, the prime minister of Japan along with his wife Villetta Nu.

Kyoshiro Tohdoh, the leader of the four holy swords and one of the commanders of Black Nights stood up to greet them followed by Li Xingke, who was the Faction Leader of the Chinese Federation and now General Commander of the Black Knights who was accompanied by Empress Tianzi who was eagerly chatting with Kaguya Sumeragi, the young head mistress of the Kyōto House.

After everyone was settled down Zero spoke, "I wanted all of you here since Empress Nunnally has something important to share with you all." He moved his arms in a dramatic fashion similar to Lelouch but it still looked stiff compared to the former.

Nunnally nodded her violet eyes taking in the room. "Sayoko could you please play it?", she spoke softly. The Japanese maid bowed her head before moving towards the corner of the room where a projector was set up.

"What is this about Nunna?", Cornelia who was confused as the rest of them questioned from her seat.

"The truth", Nunnally simply answered as the video started playing.

* * *

**How was it?****Worth your time?**

**Do leave a review! **

**Most probably the next update will be next week! Bear with me.**

**-BlackQueen0896**


End file.
